


Life Changes (Timestamp to Painting A Heart Whole)

by boltgirl426



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in life, the unexpected can happen. Jensen has to figure out where things go after some surprising news, while the Padalecki’s have a plan of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes (Timestamp to Painting A Heart Whole)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot based off my original story, Painting A Heart Whole. Took me awhile, but thanks to a lot of motivation from some new fans of the story, I got inspired! So thank you to all of you for your comments!

“So what do you think?”

Jensen opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short. He didn’t know quite how to respond. This was big and honestly, a bit unexpected. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about the possibility of Chris getting married; he just hadn’t figured it would be so soon.

“Hey,” Chris said, breaking through his thoughts with a gentle tap to the knee. Jensen cast his gaze toward his friend, noticing the sympathy in them.

“Listen brother, I don’t want to pressure you or make you feel like you need to be out of here. I mean, I haven’t even asked her yet,” Chris explained.

“Well, she’s not going to say no,” Jensen replied with a grin.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Chris told him. “Listen, I gotta head out to meet her, but I’ll let you know how it went.”

Nodding, Jensen watched the other man head toward the door. Moving out. It’s something he hadn’t expected, but in all reality should have. Angie and Chris had been going as strong as he and Jared for months. There really wasn’t anyone more perfect for him than her.

So lost in his thoughts, Jensen nearly missed the ringing of his phone.

“Hello?”

“Jensen, are you coming to play?” came Bailey’s voice, causing him to smile.

“Hey Sprite, yeah I’ll be over soon,” he promised.

“Yay! Here’s Daddy,” she said, not even giving him the chance to respond.

“Hey there,” his boyfriend said a moment later.

“Hi,” he answered.

“Sorry about that, she insisted on calling,” Jared explained.

“No worries, I’ll be over soon. Need me to bring anything?”

“Just you and the pup is all we need,” Jared replied.

“I can do that,” he answered.

“Then we’ll see you soon.”

“Sounds good,” Jensen said, going to hang up.

“Hey,” Jared interrupted quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jare.”

 

“Hey handsome!” Jensen smiled at his boyfriend’s voice, coming from somewhere in the house as he let himself and Sadie in.

“Hey!” he called out, unhooking Sadie from her leash as she tore off in search of Bailey and Harley.

“I’m in the kitchen!” came Jared’s voice once again. Making his way down the hall, Jensen cut into the kitchen, stopping short upon seeing his boyfriend bent over in front of the oven, his backside on display in a pair of awesome jeans.

“Now that’s a nice sight,” he said, earning a laugh from the other man, who straightened up, his hands holding onto a pan.

“My man, the ass-oogler,” Jared said, setting the pan down on a cooling rack to reveal a yellow cake inside.

“Hey, can’t deny perfection,” Jensen answered as he sidled up next to his boyfriend. The taller man grinned, pulling him in for a kiss. Leaning back slightly, Jensen smiled before glancing at the cake, noticing that there were actually three layers in separate pans.

“Layer cake? What’s the special occasion?” he asked.

“No special occasion, just thought I’d make a cake for my favorite people,” Jared replied.

“Can’t complain with that,” he responded.

“Jensen!”

“In the kitchen, Bails,” Jensen answered, barely having time to brace himself as his favorite little girl barreled into the kitchen and into his legs.

Suddenly, Jared scooped his daughter up in his embrace, causing her to giggle.

“What have I told you about running in the house?” he asked.

“Not to?”

“There you go, next time remember that,” Jared said with a grin, kissing her cheek before passing her off to the other man.

“Can we go play now?” Bailey asked Jensen. Glancing at his boyfriend, he saw the other man smile.

“Go, I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” Jared told them.

Watching the pair leave, Jared couldn’t help but smile. Checking on the beef stew in the crockpot, he listened to the giggling coming from Bailey’s room. The laughter made the house come alive and Jensen was a big part of that. 

Officially, his boyfriend didn’t live with them, but truthfully Jared was hoping to change that soon. Jensen spent most of his time here at the house with him, and their family was complete with him there. Still, he wasn’t sure if it was the right time and hoped to gauge the possibility that evening.

 

“This is so yummy, Daddy,” Bailey said before taking a huge bite of the homemade bread he’d bought at the farmer’s market.

“I’m glad you like it, baby,” he replied, chuckling at the dogs, one flanking either side of the little girl in the hopes of scraps. Suddenly a couple of beeps sounded, causing both men to look at their phones.

“Sorry, that’s me,” Jensen said, clicking on his phone to find a text message from Chris. Selecting the message, he couldn’t help but smile at the message 

_‘She said YES!’_

“Good news?” Jared asked, causing him to look up in surprise.

“Um yeah, Chris just got engaged to Angie,” he revealed.

“That’s awesome! Tell him congrats!” his boyfriend said. Jensen quickly typed out a congratulatory message before tucking his phone away. He was naturally excited for his friend, but couldn’t help but wonder what would happen now.

 

Later that evening, after Bailey and the pups had long been tucked in, Jensen found himself lounging on Jared’s bed, his eyes cast up to the ceiling as the other man finished locking up downstairs.

“Looks like some deep thoughts going on in here.” Turning his head slightly, Jensen watched as Jared closed the door, making his way over to the bed. Leaning down, both hands braced on the bed, the taller man gave him a quick kiss before pulling back.

“Alright, let’s talk,” Jared said, sliding onto the opposite end of the bed. Pulling Jensen’s bare feet onto his lap, he looked at him pointedly.

“What are we talking about?” Jensen asked, watching Jared smirk.

“Really?” he asked. “Come on, Jense. You’ve been off all night since you found out that Chris is engaged. Seriously, what’s up?”

“I’m okay, I promise, it’s just a lot to take in,” Jensen replied.

“Talk to me,” his boyfriend said softly. Finally, Jensen sighed.

“It’s just, things are going to change,” he began. “We’ve been friends forever and roommates, it’s just going to be different,” Jensen finished.

“Jen, you two will always be friends that will never change,” Jared told him, looking at his boyfriend intently. Suddenly a realization came to him and he sat up a bit straighter. It wasn’t just the friendship, Jensen was worried about, it was also his living situation. 

“I know,” Jensen replied.

“How about we head to bed?” Jared suggested, fingers creeping along his boyfriend’s exposed ankle.

“M’not tired,” Jensen replied, his gaze lifting to meet the other man’s.

“I didn’t say anything about sleeping,” Jared grinned, sliding his boyfriend’s feet off his lap before crawling up the bed.

Capturing Jensen’s lips, Jared groaned as the other man’s tongue slid along his own. It had been too long since they’d had a moment like this, just the two of them. Charting out a path down his boyfriend’s jaw, Jared let his eager hands push at the other man’s shirt.

“Off,” he murmured. Chuckling, Jensen squirmed on the bed, moving under Jared’s massive frame to rid himself of his shirt. The taller man’s hands were more than eager to help, quickly getting the offending clothing off.  
Gasps and soft moans filled the room as piece by piece of clothing found its way to the floor. 

“Jay,” came Jensen’s whispered gasp as his boyfriend’s lubed fingers found their way between his legs, circling his tight opening. Letting his legs fall open further, Jensen groaned as a long finger breached him. 

Cantering his hips, Jensen fell into a rhythm as Jared added another finger after a moment, stroking against his prostate on the upswing.

“Jesus, Jen … so perfect,” Jared murmured, watching his boyfriend work himself open on his fingers. Adding a third, he dipped his head to capture a nipple between his teeth, eliciting yet another wanton moan from his lover’s lips.

“Jared, please, so ready,” Jensen begged, one hand sliding down his boyfriend’s back as the other buried in his chestnut hair, pulling the taller man up toward him for a kiss. 

“Want you in me,” Jensen said between kisses, groaning as Jared’s fingers slid free.

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, settling his body into the v of Jensen’s legs. “God, Jen,” he moaned as he guided his length toward the other man’s opening. Jensen hissed at the burn that came with that first bit of entry, relaxing to let his lover in. Jared groaned as he was suddenly buried to the hilt.

“Mmm, so good,” Jensen said, pulling Jared in for a long kiss as he adjusted to the exquisite feeling of his boyfriend inside him.

“You okay? Can I move?” Jared asked softly, fingertips grazing Jensen’s jawline.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed, sliding his hands onto Jared’s shoulders as the other man began to thrust. Wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, Jensen gasped as a quick thrust flicked across his prostate.

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned as Jared’s lips sealed over his own. Tongues tangled as their bodies met each other thrust for thrust.

“Need more, Jen,” Jared moaned.

“Do it, come on, harder,” Jensen urged, fingers digging into the skin of the other man’s shoulders. Jared began to thrust with full and deep strokes, bracing his large hands on the bed either side of Jensen’s head.

“Oh god, Jared,” Jensen moaned, arms tightening around his lover as he rubbed his hands against the powerful muscles of Jared’s back. His boyfriend thrust into him with abandon, causing Jensen to moan as his body was pushed to the brink.

“Come on, Jen,” Jared whispered, one hand reaching between them as he grasped Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck,” the other man moaned, arching closer to Jared as his body began to tighten toward release. As if in an instant, Jensen came unraveled, moaning as his release spilled between them. Thrusting harder, Jared quickly followed suit, groaning as his orgasm burst forth.

“Oh god, Jen,” Jared moaned, body continuing to thrust as Jensen’s body clenched around him. Dropping his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, Jared panted against Jensen’s sweaty skin.

“Amazing,” he said, his weight settling against Jensen’s body as the other man stroked his back.

“I’ll say,” Jensen answered, kissing against his boyfriend’s temple with a sleepy grin.

“Need me to move?” Jared murmured.

“No way, feels good,” he replied, arms tightening further across Jared’s back. 

“Jen?” Jared whispered, nuzzling into the other man’s neck.

“Hmm?” 

“Sing to me?” Smiling, Jensen carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, as he decided on a song.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth?”_

“Really?” Jared asked, lifting his head to look at Jensen.

“Do you wanna hear this or not?” Jensen teased, extending a finger to cover Jared’s lips. The other man grinned, biting at the tip of said finger before laying his head back down against Jensen’s chest.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth? … Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down … What's going on in that beautiful mind … I'm on your magical mystery ride … And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.”_

Jared sighed contentedly, loving the rough and rumbling sound of his lover’s voice as it arched and pitched at all the right points.

 _“My head's under water … but I'm breathing fine … You're crazy and I'm out of my mind … 'Cause all of me … Loves all of you … Love your curves and all your edges … All your perfect imperfections … Give your all to me … I'll give my all to you … You're my end and my beginning … Even when I lose I'm winning … 'Cause I give you all of me … And you give me all of you.”_

Jared felt his eyes getting heavier with each word. Fighting to stay awake, he let his hand stroke along Jensen’s arm, winding their hands together as he let sleep consume him.

“I love you,” he heard just before drifting off completely.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, Jensen looked around the dark room in confusion. He could have sworn he’d heard someone crying, but a glance at Jared showed the other man was dead to the world.

Letting his eyes drift shut once again, he heard it once more, soft, but definitely a cry. Sitting up quickly, Jensen grabbed his sleep pants from their spot on the floor, pulling them on deftly as he went in search of the noise.

Two steps into the hall and the realization came quickly to him. _Bailey, he thought._ His pace quickened as he padded down the hall, opening the little girl’s door. Flicking on her bedside light, Jensen’s heart broke at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks as she lay locked in an apparent nightmare.

“Bailey, come on sweetheart, you’re okay,” he softly said, encouraging her to wake up. “Come on baby, you’re safe.”

Stroking her cheek, Jensen watched as the dreams finally let go and her lashes fluttered open in confusion.

“Bails, you okay, baby?” he asked her, not surprised as she lurched forward, her arms wrapping around him.

“I had a bad dream,” she hiccupped. “You left us and never came back.”

“Hey now, I’m not going anywhere,” Jensen said, stroking a hand through her chestnut hair.

“You promise?” Bailey asked, her voice getting softer as she began to fall back to sleep.

“Always, sweetheart,” he answered, gently laying her back down against the pillow. Tucking her back in, Jensen made to move, but was stopped by the little girl’s hand on his arm.

“Will you sleep with me?” she asked, her voice so little and scared. Jensen’s heart melted at the question and he nodded.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I won’t leave you,” he promised. Bailey slid over enough for Jensen to lay down next to her, fitting herself against his chest as he turned out the light once more.

“My Jensen,” she breathed. “Love you.”

Smiling, Jensen kissed the crown of her head.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Sunlight streamed in through a window on the far corner of the room, landing right on Jared’s sleeping face. Groaning, he rolled over to bury his face against his boyfriend’s chest, but came up empty.

Opening an eye, Jared looked around slowly. Confusion set in as he noticed that not only was Jensen’s side of the bed empty, but also cold as well.

“Jen?” he called out softly, wondering where the other man could be. Sliding out of bed, he pulled his pajama bottoms on and grabbed a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. Having freshened up a bit, Jared made his way out of the room and down the hall. Pausing at the top step, he listened for noise downstairs but heard none.

Realizing that he should check on Bailey, Jared let his daughter’s door swing open, his mouth dropping slightly at the sight in front of him. Bailey lay half across Jensen’s chest as the pair slept soundly on the little bed. Why his boyfriend was in there, he wasn’t sure, but one thing was for certain was that he had a good idea what his next painting would be. 

Harley and Sadie barely lifted their heads as he knelt down next to Jensen, letting his fingertips softly trail over his boyfriend’s cheek. After a few moments, the other man’s eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey,” Jensen groaned softly.

“Hey yourself,” Jared replied. “So are you exchanging me for a new model?” he teased softly, causing Jensen to grin.

“Mmm, nope, gonna keep you both,” Jensen replied.

“She okay? What happened?” Jared asked quietly, one hand reaching out to smooth back a strand of errant hair.

“Had a bad dream last night,” Jensen explained. “She didn’t want me to leave. I was going to come back once she’d fallen back to sleep, but I guess I fell asleep too.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Jared asked, leaning over his boyfriend to kiss Bailey’s forehead.

“I wasn’t even sure what I was hearing,” the other man admitted. “Wasn’t till I was in here that I knew what was going on.”

“Jensen?” came a murmur, both men watching as Bailey snuffled against Jensen’s side before lifting her head.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he said, causing her gaze to move to his own. The little girl smiled before her eyes found her father as well.

“Morning, baby,” Jared said. Bailey smiled, looking between the two men. 

“Thank you for staying with me,” Bailey told Jensen.

“Always,” he promised once again, missing the look of endearment on Jared’s face.

 

Despite not wanting to go, Jensen needed to get back to his apartment and get his lesson plan together. Bailey hadn’t wanted him to go; shedding tears after the door had finally closed behind him. Jared frowned as he held his little girl close, her sobs dying down. It was in that moment that he realized he needed to talk to her.

“Bailey girl, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Bailey nodded, following him into the kitchen as he sat on the couch in the corner. Scooping her up, Jared sat her on his lap, taking a calming breath.

“Honey, I know it’s tough to watch Jensen leave and go home,” he began, not surprised as Bailey nodded. It had gotten even harder considering she was now in first grade and not in the man’s class anymore.

“What would you think if we asked Jensen to come live here with us?” Jared asked. Bailey looked at him so calmly, he wondered if she even heard him.

“Bails?”

“I think I’d wonder how come we haven’t asked him sooner,” his little girl answered, causing Jared to chuckle in surprise. Pulling her close, he kissed the side of her head.

“Yeah, I’m starting to wonder the same thing, baby,” he replied.

 

Pulling up outside Brighton Elementary on Monday morning, Jared helped his daughter out of her car seat as they headed in to her classroom. Miss Rhodes greeted Bailey with a smile as they entered.

“Okay sweetie, I’ll see you after school,” he promised, giving his daughter a hug before heading out the door. As he navigated down the hall, Jared couldn’t help but pause outside Jensen’s door. Peeking in, he watched the other man greet all his students on the carpet in the corner.

As if sensing he was being watched, Jensen’s gaze lifted, a smile emerging quickly upon seeing Jared in the hall. Settling his kids in with some books, Jensen made his way over in short strides.

“Hey, what’s up?” the other man asked upon opening his class door.

“Nothing, just dropped the munchkin off,” Jared replied. “So, will we see you tonight?”

“Of course, spaghetti and meatball night, how can I resist?” Jensen asked. Gifting his boyfriend with a smile, Jared said a quick goodbye before heading out to his car. A plan had already formed in his head, Bailey’s plan actually, and he needed to get it in motion.

 

“Man, it smells even more amazing than usual in here!”

Jared grinned as Jensen’s voice bellowed from the front door. Pulling out the fresh baked garlic bread, he set it on the granite counter and turned as his boyfriend came around the corner.

“Seriously, are you sure you don’t hang here all day and just cook?” Jensen asked, coming close for quick kiss as he set a grocery bag on the counter.

“You know I don’t, and I told you that you didn’t have to bring anything,” he scolded.

“Well tough, deal with it,” his boyfriend told him, pulling out a pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream as well as a tray of brownies.

“And now I know who gets to stay up with the sugar monster tonight when she can’t sleep,” Jared teased. 

“Speaking of, where is she?” Jensen asked, noticing that the house was way too quiet for Bailey to be there. 

“In her super-secret BHS fort getting her homework done,” he explained.

“BHS?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know it had a name until this morning when I couldn’t find her. It’s the Bailey-Harley-Sadie fort. Sorry, I guess we’re out of luck.”

“I think we’ll survive,” Jensen told him, taking a seat on the couch. Checking on dinner, Jared confirmed that there were still a few minutes to spare, allowing him to cross the room, quickly straddling Jensen’s lap. His boyfriend was momentarily surprised before reaching his hands up to rest on the taller man’s thighs.

“Hi,” Jared murmured, leaning down to capture the other man’s lips. Jensen’s hands shifted, moving up into Jared’s hair to keep their lips locked. These were the moments that he wanted all the time. 

Pulling away, Jared drew in a quick breath. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to ask the question he’d been wanting to ask for months, until …

“Daddy, I’m all done my homework!”

Chuckling, Jensen pushed Jared’s wayward hair out of his face with a grin.

“How was your day, Bails?” Jensen called out as Jared rose to check on dinner.

“Jensen!” Bracing himself for impact, the other man laughed out loud as Bailey, Harley and Sadie all jumped onto the couch with him.

“Why hello, gang!”

“Guess what? Miss Rhodes let us pick out our own books to read for homework and I got to pick first cause I got the best score on the math test last week,” Bailey explained.

“Wow, that’s awesome, baby,” Jensen replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “What book did you pick?”

“It’s called Princess Posey and the First Grade Parade, and I read the first 25 pages,” she told him. “Miss Rhodes said we only needed to read 15 pages, but I really liked it.”

“That would explain the silence,” Jared said, scooping dinner into three large bowls.

“I’m proud of you, Bails, that’s an excellent start,” Jensen said.

“Okay baby, go wash up, and meet us in the dining room,” Jared told her. Bailey squirmed to get down, telling the dogs to stay while she headed to the bathroom. Jensen rose and took ahold of two bowls, while Jared grabbed the third and the loaf of bread. 

Setting everything down on the table, the two men grabbed a seat, quickly followed by Bailey. The trio dug in heartily to a great meal, exchanging conversation about their days throughout. Once they’d finished, Bailey eagerly excused herself, causing Jensen to look at Jared in confusion. The other man merely shrugged as his daughter grabbed her plate and went into the kitchen.

“So have Chris and Angie set a date?” Jared asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“I don’t think so, but then again, its Chris so who knows when I’ll find out. I’m more likely to find out that the laundry was done than his wedding date,” his boyfriend joked. Jared chuckled, his gaze lifting as movement from the doorway caught his eye. Bailey peeked around the corner out of Jensen’s gaze, her eyes asking a silent question. Smiling, Jared gave his daughter a nod and sat back in his chair.

After a moment, Bailey came around the corner, the tray of brownies in her hands with the top of the container covered by a towel. Jensen turned his gaze as she entered, watching as she made her way over to him. Setting the tray down, Bailey turned to Jensen with a smile.

Jared watched as his boyfriend’s gaze flicked to him curiously before focusing back on Bailey.

“What’s up, Sprite?”

“There’s something that I wanted to ask you, but I wasn’t sure how. I made a card, but then I changed my mind cause I thought this would be better,” Bailey explained. 

“Okay, ask me what?”

Looking to Jared, who nodded, Bailey reached over and pulled the towel off. Jensen leaned forward, seeing writing in frosting now on the tray of brownies. Taking the cover off, his eyes finally registered what he was seeing and he froze. 

‘Will you be a part of our family? Move in with us!’

Jensen stared at the slightly messy blue writing that was obviously Bailey’s. He couldn’t believe what they were asking. Looking over at Jared with wet eyes, he was surprised to see his boyfriend in a similar state, an encouraging smile on his face.

“Jensen?” Bailey asked softly, forcing his gaze back onto her. Hopeful eyes held strong with his.

“Will you?” she followed up. This was the moment, the moment he’d secretly wished for since the first night he’d spent with them. This was his family.

“Yeah, baby,” he replied. “Yes!” 

Bailey practically vaulted into his arms, giggling with happiness as Jared stood to join them. Rising up with Bailey secure in his grasp, Jensen pulled his boyfriend to them.

“Wow, this is, I don’t have any words,” Jensen told them honestly.

“You don’t need any, it’s pretty perfect as is,” Jared told him with a grin, giving him a solid kiss before kissing his daughter’s cheek.

“Can I say it, Daddy?” Bailey asked, making her father chuckle as he nodded. 

“Say what, Bailey girl?” Jensen asked. Smiling so bright, Bailey threw her arms around his neck and sighed happily.

“Welcome home, Jensen.”


End file.
